The Echo
by Dyonyceses
Summary: Hey guys this is just a fanfiction I wrote about the clone wars containing me being paired with Echo and a bunch of other crazy pairings so if you want stay tuned and keep reading!
1. Chapter 1

Just a thing before I start, I have in no way ever even thought to, or written fanfiction before so if this sucks please bear with me and give suggestions! Also if you for some reason hate gay people or gay romance then you should probably leave now!

Luke's POV

Luke sat meditating after the long battle he had just been involved in, he could not believe what he had done during the insuing battle, he had somehow when his legion was on the verge of destruction, managed to use the living force to completly wipe out the majority of the droid army, the rest he was able to quickly dispatch with his sabers. That however was not what troubled him, what troubled him was his fight with General Grievious, sometime towards the end of their fight he had uttered something like "You may destroy me, but I will destory your precious Republic in my vengence!" This rattled Luke to his core, so this is how Luke found him self uttering the Jedi code to himself

"There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

(There is no chaos, there is harmony.)(*)

There is no death, there is the Force."

This calmed the young Jedi Knight, and so he decided to finally get some rest.

When Luke awoke he, saw that his new captain Echo had been in to drop of a note, Luke decided to go read it. It read "When you were engaging Grievious my squad and I came apon Ventress, she yelled at me that we would never stop her, and that she would succeceed in bringing back Lord Balytic, anyway just thought you should know -Echo.

Lord Balytic, why did that name sound so familiar, then it hit Luke he had been the Dark Lord he had killed to become a Jedi Knight, Luke unlike many Jedi had been Knighted at 11 when he had slain, the Dark Lord, but why now Luke was 16 by this time, why were they just now bothering about him? Luke decided it didn't matter to him at the moment and decided to go see Echo. As much as the young Jedi Knight hated to admit it he had fallen hard for the clone, Luke hadn't thought love at first sight was a thing before he met Echo, but well Echo changed that, but forget it both the GAR and the Jedi Order would frown apon any relationship between them, and well he would have to get Echo to go for it first, Luke decided he should stop thinking about the impossible and start thinking of what he was going to say to Echo, Luke always found it hard when they were alone to come up with things to say, he was always to distracted by Echo's body, but who could blame him cause damn then Kaminoans knew how to make a sexy as fuck clone. Thinking of Echo always drove Luke, mad it was like Luke's mind was playing a cruel joke on him, Then Luke came up with an idea on what he should talk to Echo about, Luke decided to ask him why he though the seps wanted to ressurect his old nemessis.

Finally, Luke arrived at Echo's quarters, and knocked Echo answered "Oh hello General one sec just let me put some pants on then you can come in." Echo didn't realize what he did when he told Luke that because Luke felt a growth in his lower regions, but right as Luke was about to try to cover it up Echo said "You can come in now General!" Luke walked in and looked around, Echo unlike most liked to keep his room clean that was one of the things Luke liked about him. He decided to ask Echo the question "So Echo why do you think that this thing about Lord Balytic is coming back now?" Echo responded, and they kept talking for awhile, eventually they both ran out of things to say about the topic, and there was a silence during this time they looked in to eachothers eyes and started leaning closer, eventually however Luke stopped himself, and said no Echo this is wrong, we could get in a lot of trouble for this, and as Luke began to ramble, Echo said "Shut up and kiss me already!" he then procceeded to crash his lips to Luke's, for a moment they both forgot anyone else existed, then reality had to rear its ugly head, and Luke broke the kiss and said "Echo I am sorry but this is against the rules, I could get kicked out and you could get reconditioned! This just isn't safe" He then proceeded to walk out, but as soon as he was out he regretted it, he then went back to his room where he just broke down, why had he been so stupid Echo had just offered him everything and he had blown it all because of the rules he only hoped that he could make it better tomorrow, with that thought he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a fair warning this does contain sexual acts so if you aren't into that then you probably shouldn't read this chapter! Anyway I tried my best to be detailed with this, I hope you enjoy it and with out further a do here's the story!

Echo's POV :P

How could he! He had given him everything put himself out there for him and he repayed Echo by giving him a lecture and then running off! He couldn't believe him, but Echo soon found himself thinking of Luke's eyes he swore he could get lost in those eyes and as he thought about this he gradually stopped being mad at him, he could never stay mad at him it was one of Echo's weaknesses, soon he passed out, when he woke up he found a not by his bed it read " Come to my quarters when you wake up, we need to talk -Luke." Echo thought atleast he didn't put General Luke, Echo thought oh great now what? Echo then decided he shouldn't keep the General waiting for to long, and with that he began to walk to the Generals quarters.

When Echo finally arrived at the Generals quarters, he soon began to feel self conscious, and wondered why the General needed him, with a knock Echo prepared to be lectured on attachment not being the Jedi way blah blah blah, when Echo was let in he looked around there were various parts of former lightsabers scattered all over, Echo must have gotten distracted because Luke waved his hand infront of Echo's face and said "Anyone in there?" Echo said oh yea sorrry just a bit distracted for a moment. Luke seemed to accept this answer, which Echo was glad that he did, because Echo didn't want Luke to know he had also been staring at Luke's lips, but hey its not like he could help it, Luke then said "Alright you may be wondering why I asked you to come to my quarters today." Echo motioned for him to continue, and Luke did "Well, it has something to do with what happened between us yesterday." Echo thought "Oh great here it comes now." What Luke said was not what Echo had been expecting, so when Luke said "Well, Echo I regret walking out especially after you basically gave me everything and put yourself out there, maybe I could make it up to you sometime?" Echo thought "Wait did he just offer to have sex with me?" Luke had apparently read Echo's mind, because he responded "Yes Echo I did, now are you going to take me up on that offer or not?" Echo thought he was dreaming, so he pinched himself and gave a small yelp of pain which earned him a laugh from Luke. Echo shouted "Hey, its not funny it hurt besides I was just making sure I wasn't dreaming!" Luke laughed again and said ok Echo what ever you say? Echo responded back seductively "So, I might just have to take you up on that offer of yours Luke." With that he crashed his lips down on Luke's and begin pushing him towards the bed, Luke flipped him around so it was reversed, and said "How about I fuck you, I know you'd just love it" Luke then began to undo Echo's pants, revealing a rather long 9" member, Luke commented "You are quite large Echo" Echo smiled smugly glad you like it. After that Luke began to undress the rest of Echo revealing his body in its fully naked glory Luke said "Damn those Kaminoians know how to make one Hell of a man" After that Echo began to undress Luke revealing Luke's own 9" with that Luke asked Echo "Are you ready?" Echo responded back "More than I ever with be" With that Luke began to slowly put his cock into Echo's ass slowly sliding it all in earning a moan from Echo, all Luke could do was moan in pure pleasure as he sank deeper and deeper into Echo, Echo was loving every moment of it, finally Luke hit Echo's prostate and Echo let out one final moan before cumming Luke, fucked him for a few more minutes before emptying himself into Echo. With that they both collapsed next to eachother and fell into the best sleep they had had in a long time, in eachothers arms.

Hey guys! How'd you like this rewrite? If you like it please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanted to thank blueravenchick for the feedback it's much appreciated :D, but you guys are here for the story so here you go!

Luke's POV :D

Luke awoke to snoring wait what happened yesterday he thought to himself, then he smiled as he remembered what Echo and him had done the previous day. After that Luke decided he should shower in the refresher, so he did and when he was done he found that Echo had left a note it read "Thanks for a great time ;) -Echo" Luke chuckled to himself, Luke was about to go to the Mess to get something to eat when his holo began beeping, oh great he said to no one in particular he answered and Admiral Yamri showed up Luke greeted him and then proceeded to ask if he needed something the Admiral said "As a matter of fact I do, the Seperatist have begun an attack on Ando Prime, and we have been ordered to destroy the Seperatist forces" Luke responded "Ugh why'd it have to be Ando Prime, I hate the cold weather! Anyway Admiral when will we arrive?" Admiral Yamri responded "Within the hour sir I have already begun to assemble strike teams" "Ok, but is that all " responded Luke "Yes sir, Admiral Yamri out" Luke then proceeded to get ready, he dressed in warm clothing for he had been here before, the last thing he wanted to do was end up freezing in the snow, slowly waiting to dye, unlike most Jedi of his day, Luke wore light armor which provided extra warmth on planets like Ando Prime. Luke then grabbed his lightsabers, and began the short walk to the bridge, when he arrived he found the Admiral and Echo both discussing battle strategy, Luke usually just followed their plans, so he just let his mind wonder he tried to remember the last time that he had been here, then he remembered it had been when he had slain Lord Balytic, Luke was beginning to have a bad feeling about something on the planet below, he attempted to search for any traces of sith on the planets surface, so far he could only detect Asajj Ventress, what did the Seps want with this planet Luke thought.

After about an hour Luke thought he had a theory, at first Luke had expected other Sith, to have brought Balytic's body offworld to bury somewhere like Korriban(Moraband), but he had heard rumors that some surviving Sith had built him a tomb, Luke thought to himself that maybe that was why Ventress was here, to reclaim the body, but Luke thought again but that makes no sense, then it hit him Lord Balytic had been made a Sith by the Nightsisters. Ventress was rumored to have come from them what if the Seperatist had somehow struck a deal with the Nightsisters about reviving dead Seperatist. Luke decided he had to immedietly contact the Jedi Council, he excused himself from the bridge and went back to his quarters, where he contacted the Jedi Temple, once one of the members of the council heard his theory they immediatly called the rest of the council to inform them of Luke's suspcion, Yoda said "Disturbing this is, prevent it we must" The council decided that they would send another member of the council to assist Luke, it was decided that Yoda was to be the one, Luke said he would inform the Admiral, and then excused himself. When Luke informed the Admiral he was confused "Why do we need another Jedi?" Luke told him of the possible threat and Yamri instantly understood, excused himself saying he would need to inform the troops of possible Nightsister involvment. Both Echo having nothing else to say for now decided to go back to there quarters to prepare.

So what do you guys think? Leave some feedback on what you think of how this story is progressing, particulary the plot between the former dark lord and his possible ressurection!

Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter if I get atleast one reply by tomorrow then I will post 2 more chapters tomorrow!

Also don't forget to give this a follow! It would mean a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys decided to write a chapter in honor of Star Wars day so with out further a do please enjoy!

*End Authors Note*

Echo's POV

Echo had been thinking of what Luke had shared with everybody how the Seperatist were trying to ressurect one of Luke's old enemies and it worried Echo what if this old enemy could destroy them, then Echo thought if Luke defeated him before he should be able to do it again right? then Luke thought what if it wasn't the Republic that he was afraid would be destroyed what if it was Luke, then again he thought what did it matter no one would care or know of his love for Luke with that he walked to the bridge to see what was going on.

Echo and the rest of the troops had recieved orders to prepare to land on Ando Prime they had all been loaded onte the LAAT gunships, their initial plan was to bomb the Seperatist stronghold with the LAATs then land, but that was decided to be to risky they decided to land the units and then bomb the compound and then immedietly storm the compound. Echo was in the thick of it practically being gunned down every five minutes, yet Luke and Master Yoda were just chopping through the droids as if they were nothing, they were storming the compound at the moment and the droids clearly didn't want them hear, out of the corner of his eye Echo saw Ventress chopping down clones, then he saw Luke come down and thwack her in the head with one of his sabers. Echo laughed into his com could you have it her any harder General? Luke responded "Well I could but she might of lost some brain cells, and with the small amount she has I figured she would need those precious few!" Then he saw Ventress get up and run off towards the east Echo figured she was retreating so he didn't pay any mind.

The compound had been cleared it appeared to be a tomb, Yoda and Luke came from what they said was the chamber where the body would be and said it was empty, Echo told them he had seen Ventress going East and it was decided Luke would take a small party to try to recover the body before Ventress got the body offworld. They decided they would do it in the morning, so they set up camp and slept.

*Start Authors Note*

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this quick chapter, any way imma go watch some rebels! No HATE!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I am back sorry about hiatus! I just had to find how I was gonna properly continue this story anyway that's all with out further ado lets start!

*End Authors Note*

Luke's POV

Luke had taken a search party to try to recapture the body before it was taken offworld by Ventress, but she was long gone by the time that he arrived. When they discovered this they immeditely called for transport back to Luke's Jedi Cruser the _Assurance_ they had immeditely set a hyperspace course for Dathomir. With this all in place Luke decided to go back to his quarters to meditate. Not long into Luke's meditation he entered a deep state, in which he saw explosions, and heard the familiar sound of lightsaber combat, he turned to see himself battling the now once again alive Lord Balytic, then Luke heard a knocking and was awoken, he shouted come in! It was Echo he said "So we aren't going to be to Dathomir for another couple of hours I figured we could get some "excersise" "Shure" Luke said with this he went over to the young clone and began taking off his armor, once he had his armor off Luke began to fully undress them both, when they both were no longer dressed Luke enveloped Echo in a passionate kiss, Luke picked him up and set him down on the bed and began attacking his neck, eventually he found Echo's "sweat spot" and began sucking on it Echo moaned in pleasure, by this time Luke could feel Echo's arousement he smirked and began planting kisses one by one down his body till he reached his cock, where he took it in his mouth and began swirling his tongue around it, Echo arched his hips and moaned Luke's name. Luke began to suck on it, then he moved down to suck on his balls, this earned an extra loud moan from Echo, Luke began repeating this process suddenly though Luke could feel that Echo was reaching his orgasm. Luke began to suck faster eventually it pushed Echo over the edge and he exploded in Luke's mouth and Luke swallowed all his salty white cum. After this Echo turned over and made it clear to Luke that he had earned the right to fuck him, with that Luke began to slowly work one finger in and out of Echo's ass, then two, then three, then four, then finally his hole hand, after feeling that Echo was adequately prepared he inserted his cock between Echo's ass cheeks Luke instanly let out a moan of pleasure and said "Damn your tight, I love it!" Echo moaned in reply indicating to Luke that he was getting just as much pleasure from this as he was Echo suprised Luke when in between moans Echo told him to fuck him faster, and harder which Luke was happy to comply with, eventually they both once again reached there peak, Echo felt this and began to allow Luke to go deeper, in the process Luke hit Echo's prostate harder and harder, Echo screamed Luke's name and Luke moaned in such pleasure. Eventually they both shot there load. After that they collapsed by eachother on the bed and waited to fall asleep in eachothers arms.

When they both awoke they went into the refresher with eachother to get cleaned up, and when they got out they both got dressed. Immediately after Echo left Luke received a holo that his and Yoda's fleet's had begun landing troops on the planet, and that Luke's starfighter was waiting for him, Luke thanked his admiral, and then ended the holo. Forgetting about his meditatative dream Luke, landed on the planet and as Luke and his troops stormed the old nightsister compound in search of anyone they quickly found that Lord Balytic was not only alive, but much much stronger. Luke and his troops retreated outside, only to find the droid army waiting for them the clones opened fire as Luke drew his sabers and charged Lord Balytic, Luke remembered one thing about Lord Balytic he was mute, so Luke decided that chit chat would only distract him so he would keep it to a minimal. With that Luke's purple black outlined sabers, clashed with Balytic's red one. As the fight wore on Luke realized that the droid army was hopelessly outnumbered, and that Yoda was tearing through them one by one, and that they would soon win. This was not the only thing that Luke noticed he noticed that Lord Balytic was tiring, with this new knowledge Luke began a renewed onslaught, eventually Luke broke Balytic's defenses. At this Balytic retreated and before Luke could stop him he took off in a star fighter. Luke warned the fleet and not long after recieved a holo that they had destroyed his star fighter, at this Luke rejoiced. At this point everyone began to rig the former stronghold of the Nightsisters with explosives and then proceeded to blow it up, a symbol that the Nightsisters were no more. At this the army headed back to the fleet.

*Start Authors Note*

Hey guys hope you enjoyed and please leave a reply on what you think of the storyline so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys if your getting tired of the lapses I am sorry its just I want this to go great, and in order for that I have to take some time sometimes, but regardless enjoy!

*End Authors Note*

Luke's POV (Again)

Luke had been obsessing over finding Balytic, he had not gotten much sleep since he started to try to track him down, before giving up that had been two months ago, but new information revealed that he was on the ancient Sith homeworld of Korriban(Morriban) and that was where Luke had ordered his fleet to take him to when he had heard the news. According to Admiral Yamri they would be arriving tomorrow, at hearing this new Luke decided to get some rest.

Luke woke up took a trip to the refresher, and then went to the bridge. When he got there the Admiral said they were only 30 minutes out, and they would begin to land troops on the planet soon, but Luke told him not to land any troops as this was his fight. The Admiral reluctantly complied, and just as they were making the final arrangements about pickup they dropped out of hyperspace. As soon as they dropped out of hyperspace Luke excused himself and sprinted to his starfighter, there were reason Luke had not given up on finding him, the force told him he would find a friend on the planet, Luke didn't know what this meant but the force didn't always make sense so he didn't question it all that much. Luke's starfighter landed a parsec away from the supposed hiding spot of the Sith lord Balytic. Luke decided that he should begin to plan on how to confront Balytic, and with that he set off for the Sith Lord's hideout.

When Luke arrived at the hideout he began to cut through its roof, and when he dropped in he dropped into the ventilation shaft just as he had wanted. He crept towards the Sith Lord's force signature. When he got there he began to cut through the ventilation floor slowly and when he dropped he dropped on top of a table breaking it instanly, and scaring the Sith Lord senseless, which Luke found hilarious, but didn't show it. Luke began to say Balytic's rights before the Sith Lord drew a saber and began to attack, but Luke soon dispatched him. Man that was easy he said to himself, then he heard a meek voice cry out you killed my master, before hearing someone charge at him Luke dodged and turned around to see a child of Catharian descent Luke realized that this was who he was supposed to train. With this new knowledge he decided to knock out the child instead and bring him in to try to convert to the ways of the Jedi. Luke side stepped the child's attack and hit him in the temple quite hard knocking him out instantly. Luke then picked him out along with Balytic's lightsaber, and began the trek back to his starfighter. When Luke finally arrived back on the _Assurance_ and the clones saw the young Cathar they looked puzzled, Luke waved them off and took the Cathar to his room and dumped him on the bed before going to holo the Jedi council on this new development.

When the Jedi council heard that he had captured a Sith apprentice and what he thought that he was supposed to do, they decided that he must first be put before the council Luke agreed and excused himself before going back to his room to check on his "guest" when he got there he saw his guest was awake and looking around curiosly. When he saw Luke it all came back to him and he once again got angry, and started yelling at Luke about killing his master Luke sat and listened. Eventually though as they talked Luke learned his name it was Khorac Mimil. Eventually Luke convinced him that the Sith were evil and that he should come to the Lightside. Luke allowed Khorac to sleep in his room, while he slept with Echo. They would be arriving on Coruscant in two days with knowing this information Luke decided to take advantage of the time with Echo, starting tomorrow anyway. With that him and Echo fell asleep in peace with eachother.

*Start Author's Note*

Hey guys hope you all enjoyed! Anyway reviews are much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys hope that you are happy to see a new chapter!

*End Authors Note*

Khorac's POV (YEA!)

Khorac had decided to explore some of the ship and as he was walking past the gym he had been cornered by a tall clone who had tried to rape him, then another clone came and saved him, and told him that he was off limits, and helped Khorac back to Luke's quarters. Khorac looked at the clone and then understood love at first site the clone looked damn fine to Khorac, but not that he would admit it. He decided he would keep his secret a secret for now.

When they reached Luke's quarters the clone who Khorac now knew as Fives, told Master Luke I found Hevy trying to get with the Padawan, I stopped him before he could do anything, but you might still want to talk to him. Khorac put up an effort not to stare at Fives, but Luke caught him looking and smirked, he dismissed Fives, and said "So Fives huh." Khorac blushed and nodded. Luke let out a laugh and said nice one, I can tell he likes you too, what's up with you seducing my army!? Khorac laughed this time and so did Luke finally Luke said they were going to go train in the gym at first Khorac was nervous then he remembered Master Luke would be there and he relaxed.

When they got to the gym another clone challenged Luke to a fight, naturally Luke accepted. Khorac watched in fascination as Luke kicked slid and punched at the clone knocking him over again and again till the clone finally couldn't get up from exaustion. Luke said "What's the matter love to tired to get back up?" he then extended his hand helping him up and to a bench. So this was the clone named Echo who Luke had went and stayed with when he had given Khorac the room. Khorac liked him he seemed nice and if Luke liked him he must not be that bad. Khorac followed Luke to the mess and they ate there, before heading back to their quarters. Everntually though Luke found he asked Luke to stay in his room with him because he was afraid that he might be almost raped again by the clone Hevy. At first Luke had laughed and said "Just get your good friend Fives to stay with you I am sure he would enjoy it!" Then when Luke still hadn't budged Luke had brought Echo to the room. Echo had jokingly said "Dang kid ruining my fun!" Before they all settled down to sleep for the night.

When Khorac awoke he found that the others had left, but Khorac felt fine and went to the refresher, and when he got out he laid out on the bed and relaxed. He heard the door open expecting it to just be Luke he just ignored it that was before he felt someone on top of him forcing there lips on to his, it was that clone Hevy! Khorac tried to scream, but no sound escaped the forced kiss. Suddenly Khorac was aware of his head being pushed infront of the clones now hardening member and being forced to suck it tears streaming down Khorac's face he did as the clone made him, he soon found that resisting only meant pain. Soon the clone was done and pulled out of Khorac's once virgin ass! Khorac just sat there crying. "How could anyone be so cruel?" he thought to himself. Soon he was aware of the door opening and someone walking in, they came beside him and asked him why he was crying it was Echo. Luke told him about what Hevy had done after he was done he shouted I will kill him myself if I have to! Then he stormed out the door a few moments later Luke stormed in and shouted how he shouldn't of just left him. Khorac told him it wasn't his fault and that he just wanted to go to the refresher now. Luke let him and sat there pondering why Hevy had done such a horrible thing.

*Start Authors Note*

So guys sorta depressing, but ya know enjoy regardless!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I have been really thinking about how I want these chapters to go so it is taking a little bit!

*End Authors Note*

Echo's POV (Yea :D)

Echo had been pacing all morning he knew that Luke sensed something was going to go wrong on this mission, and Echo didn't like the thought at all. Echo heard the door open and temporarily stopped pacing, and looked up it was only Luke. Luke told him you'll be leaving in a few minutes better get ready! To get his mind of of the possible horrors awaiting Echo distracted himself with anything he could then it was time to leave for the mission, they were saving a group of Republic prisoners who had vital intel that's all Echo knew , and cared to know. Echo thought to himself if it was that bad Luke wouldn't make me go right? With this final thought he headed to the hangar.

At first the mission had gone as planned they had sprang the prisoners from their cells and then split up and agreed to meet at one point, but after the agreement nothing seemed to go right the droids and their bloodthirsty warden were shure as help trying their hardest to catch them. At first the groups had had much succesess then they didn't the droids rained hell from every direction. Echo and his team had ducked in cover and managed to take out the droid patrol without anyone being harmed. Echo knew though this would not be the only patrol. They encountered 12 more patrols the 12th had just managed to raise the alarm and Echo and his team had been forced to sprint to the landing pad where their ship was waiting.

Once they reached the shuttle they found them selves pinned down once again by droid fire. Echo thought to himself "This must be the entire droid army!" With this Echo began to lay down heavy fire on the droids, but they just kept coming for every tinny he knocked down 3 took his place. Soon Echo began to realize what he must do and with that he told the clone next to him to tell Luke if he died that he loved him before sprinting towards the ship attempting to get the cannons on it on their side. The last thing Echo remembered before being thrown off the side of the cliff was the explosion that had hit only a few feet away.

*Start Authors Note* Hey Guys Kinda Short, But You'll see how it unfolds later and you'll love it!


End file.
